Before they were Teachers
by zHaushinka
Summary: (((Chapter 3 Up!))) My 2nd story submitted! I'm really excited about this one. Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurosawa. A story of 2 friends in college. Simple. Or is it? We know them as teachers, but what about as college students? Were they different? Did Yukari always have her same sleeping habits? Or did she actually care about her education?... All this and more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"Yukari, you gotta get up. You've been late too many times now."

"God, why does she always do this." Minamo thought to herself

"Just 5 more minutes mom." Yukari says half asleep

"Yukari we're in college, your not at home," she says chuckling a bit.

"What? Mom when did you get here?"

Minamo sighs.

"C'mon enough fooling around we have to get to class."

"Dammit all..."

Yukari gets up, goes to the bathroom, and returns a minute later fully dressed and ready to go.

Minamo mouth is gaping art the sight of the fully ready Yukari. "How did you do that so fast?"

"Are you impressed?" Yukari remarks smirking.

"Whatever, as long as we're not late. This is our first day of college."

"How do you think I made it in high school?"

"What are you talking about? You were always late back then too."

"That's just because I fell back asleep on the way to school."

"What? Oh forget it, I'll never understand your, um, talents."

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

Yukari and Minamo went to their daily classes, which we're their classes to become teachers.

Yukari never understood why Minamo wanted to be a gym teacher. While she was stuck learning advanced english and languages to prepare for her career as an English teacher. She of course found them to be extremely boring but she didn't quit. She would never quit knowing Minamo could become successful and she would be a failure.

After their classes they met at the cafeteria. Minamo looking slightly tired and Yukari having somehow having unknown energy.

Yukari frowns at Minamo. "Why are so tired, it's not like you did anything in your gym class." She chuckles a bit at her bad joke. Minamo gives Yukari an angry look. " Yes I did. I had to do volleyball drills and run a few laps."

"aren't you supposed to be learning how to teach it?"

"Well first we have to learn all the rules and fundamentals and how to play so that we can teach it later on." Yukari is still frowning. "Well I bet it isn't as bad as learning English."

"Hey you're the one who chose to be an English teacher." Minamo says now laughing. "Whatever. So I was thinking," Minamo raises an eyebrow. "Wait, you we're thinking?" Yukari gives Minamo an angry look. "Oh shut up. Anyway, I was thinking we should go out tonight."

"Go out?"

"Yeah, celebrate."

"But we're still too young to drink, or even get into a bar."

"You just leave that up to me."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Minamo says to herself.

"Also my mom didn't send enough money this month, so it's your treat." (heh. classic Yukari) Yukari closes her eyes and smiles. Minamo frowns at this.

"Fine. I just hope you don't get us into trouble..."

So what do you think so far?

I know it's short but it's only the first chapter.

Please review and tell me how I did and if you like the story, or not. If you don't then just don't read it anymore. That's all I can say about that. Also I didn't think I needed to give Yukari and Minamo proper introductions. I figured we all know them, or at least should know them...

Anyway I plan on making this at least like 6-8 chapters. And updating when I finish each chapter. but unfortunately school started so there's gonna be delays.

but until I do update, buh bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Yukari and Minamo's night out!-

Yukari and Minamo went to get ready for their outing, or 'date', if

you want to call it that. Minamo wore a dark blue sleeveless dress

that she saved for mild occassions, such as

these Yukari wore a red sleeveless dress that went just below her

butt. "So, where are we going?" Minamo asked still irritated that she

has to pay for something that Yukari suggested.

"Relax Nyamo, you'll love it. It's a little club downtown, we'll just

have to blend in a bit."

"I still feel like I shouldn't have to pay for this."

"C'mon Nyamo, just this once. I'll pay you back, I promise.

"Alright, Alright, let's go." They got in Yukari's car, a new Toyota

Carolla her mother bought her for college.

No dings or dents.

"Alrighty then, off we go!" Yukari said all cheery. She was just glad

she didn't have to pay. Typical Yukari.

On the way to the club Yukari had to stop at a red light. When she stopped she immediately took out her phone and started playing a game. Minamo quickly took notice of this and scolded Yukari.

"Hey turn that off, it's against the law to use your phone while driving."

"Oh Nyamo, always the rule follower." Yukari said as she shot a space invader.

"Seriously put it away, the light is green."

Yukari sighed.

"Fine." She put her phone away and started to drive off, noticing the long line of cars behind her.

"They could learn a little patience anyway." Yukari said. Minamo sighed.

"C'mon just get us there." Minamo said irritated.

"You could learn a little patience too y'know." Minamo shot Yukari a dirty look.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Yukari said as she continued on to the club.

"By the way what is this place called?" Minamo asked.

"It's called 'The Rave." (It's a terrible name I know...)

"Weird." Minamo thought.

"Trust me this place is better than the name" Yukari says smiling

" I sureI hope so." Minamo says Worried

Yukari pulled into the parking lot of 'The Rave', and immediately found a parking space and gunned for it. Little did she know someone was pulling out of a parking space while she was going 30mph. Yukari t-boned the car, creating her first dent in her car (we all know this would not be the last).

"Oh crap!" Yukari said as she parked and ran out, not to check the people she hit, but of course her own car. "Damn, Mom's gonna be pissed." Minamo was speechless from the time of the accident, till now. "All you can think about is your stupid car?! What about the people you hit? What about us?" Minamo yelled.

"They're fine. You're fine. I'm fine. But my car isn't."

Minamo couldn't say anything again.

"Let's just get inside, quick!" she managed as she rushed Yukari to the door.

"Whew, that was close." Minamo said while Yukari was trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe being a gym teacher is your thing. You run like the devil." Yukari said breathing easier.

"Is that a hint of jealousy a hear in your voice?" Minamo says smirking.

"Whatever, let's go inside." Yukari says grumbling.

'Geez I wonder if I ever sound like that.' Yukari thought to herself.

So, I've decided to split Yukari and Minamo's outing into 2 parts.

I guess to create more chapters, because im facing procrastination and slight writers block. But I wont let this story die. I like this story, and I hope you do to...

P.S.: You can give me crap about the name of the club. I know It's pretty lame, but its all I could think of, also thinking of Yukari and a place she would choose xD. -»

1) Alcohol +

2) Men

= Alcoholic/drunk men...

Btw it's staying rated T.

Also, a special thanks to Pupu_Nini for reviewing and for the writing advice.

Keep Reading ;) It gets better, our at least in my opinion it does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukari and Minamo's night out!

Part 2

Yukari and Minamo approached the bouncer in charge of IDs.

Yukari just gave him a nod, and he nodded back.

What did that mean? She wondered.

"3000¥" He then said. Minamo remembered her obligation to pay and gave him the money.

He stepped aside and Yukari took point on inside.

"Yukari what did that nod mean?" Minamo asked when they got inside.

"That I'm on the Managers vip list" Yukari said as she sat down at the bar area.

"Really?"Minamo asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think you had to pay up front."

This just dawned on Minamo. She also realized that they weren't ID'd either.

Yukari then turned around in her barstool.

"Excuse me, can me and my friend get a round of sake?" Yukari asked the bartender.

"Yukari! we're too young to have alcohol!" Minamo silently yelled.

"Shhh! they don't have to know."

"Comin' right up." the bartender said as he passed them their drinks.

Minamo took a look at the alcoholic beverage. Then back to Yukari, who'd already finished hers halfway.

"C'mon Nyamo, drink it." Yukari egged on.

"Well, I guess what they say is true, you only live once." (YOLO?! o.O ew lol)

Minamo said as she took a sip, her first sip of alcohol.

Her face instantly scrunched up at the bitter taste.

"I guess it's also true that it's an acquired taste." Minamo said.

Yukari laughed. "Oh It's not that bad."

"You act like you've had alcohol before."

"I never said I didn't."

Minamo tried to give a retort to Yukari's statement, but couldn't because someone had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" the stranger said.

"Um no that's okay" Minamo quickly said. Yukari was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Alright but you don't know what your missing." he said winking as he walked away. Yukari couldn't hold it anymore. She burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Minamo yelled.

"Why didn't you dance with him? He seemed nice." Yukari asked still laughing.

"Because I just didn't want to. And he kinda smelled bad."

"Well that is the kind of people you gym teachers attract."

"Oh yeah? like you could find a better guy." Minamo said falling into Yukari's trap.

"You're on. Whoever finds a decent guy to dance with first has to be treated to any place of their

choice."

"Deal." Minamo said.

Yukari smirked. "This'll be easier than those damn English lessons." She thought to herself.

She spotted a regular looking guy across from her and smiled.

"I hope you still have that part time job Nyamo, cause after I win this we're going to a very expensive and exclusive place across town."

Yukari's cockyness made Minamo furious. "Oh Yeah? Well when I win you're taking me to the restaurant my parents took us after we graduated (high school)." Yukari flinched at this. "Oh crap, The meals there are like 5000¥." Minamo smiled. "Heh, better hope your mom sends money next month." Ouch. Low Blow. But Yukari didn't say anything. She just

got up and left. "Maybe that was too harsh." Minamo thought to herself. "But That never stops Yukari." She shook it off and looked for a 'nice' guy. She saw Yukari talking and laughing with the guy she was looking at earlier. "Dammit she's winning. I've got to hurry up."

She got up and started looking around. She spotted a guy with a collared shirt, nice pants, and decent shoes. "Bingo" she said as she walked over to him. Minamo was a bit shy and had a hint of blush on her cheeks but she shook it off and said "Hey." Her blush growing. The guy turned around. "He's American, but at least he's not ugly." She thought. Now Minamo's blush was even darker. "Hey there." he said with a smile. "Im Minamo. But my friends call me Nyamo." She said relaxing a bit. "Cute name. My name's Tom." he said still smiling. Minamo now smiled. "Um, your Japanese is really good." "Thanks, I learned in college." Minamo ran out of things to say. She turned and saw Yukari dancing with her new 'friend.'

"Um, care to dance?" Minamo's blush returned. "Sure." he said.

"Wow, he said yes!" Minamo thought to herself.

They walked to the dance floor, and started dancing casually. "So, do you come here often?" Tom asked. "Um, no I'm just here with my friend, this of my first time." "Oh mine too, I've been looking for someone to, well be with. but I always get turned away due to being a 'stereotypical American'."

Now Minamo could only think, Wow, he's cute, he's nice, AND he's single? The effects of the alcohol started getting to her. She motivated herself, 'C'mon, be cool'. "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. But I don't think that at all." "Really?" He said with his interest perking up.

"You're a very sweet guy. I have trouble finding people too." Tom was getting a little tense now. Could she be the one? She's an excellent dancer, she's beautiful, and she understands me." he thought. "Um, d-do you want to do something sometime?" Tom said even more nervous. Minamo could tell he was too. She glanced at Yukari juking the guy she met. ugh, she thought. turning back to Tom. She thought about it but could only think if she said no to him, she'd be alone forever.

"Yes, I'd like that." Minamo said smiling. Tom's smile brightened up too. "Great! Here's my number." he wrote it down and gave it to Minamo.

"Thanks." Minamo says blushing brightly now.

"You know, your really cute." Tom says now full of confidence.

"T-thank you." Minamo says smiling at his comment.

"Well I must be going now, call me some time, I know a nice coffee shop in town, maybe we could go sometime."

"Okay, until then, Tom"

"Goodbye, Minamo."

Minamo sighed as he walked away.

"Wow.." she says as Yukari walks over.

"Who was that?" Yukari says.

"A guy I met."

"But he was American."

"Yeah but he speaks Japanese."

"Wow. Is that his number?"

Yes, it is." Minamo says smirking at Yukari.

"No! It can't be!" Yukari panics as she investigates the piece of paper.

"Oh Crap." Yukari finally says.

"So how did it go with your quick pickup." Minamo asks.

Yukari wanted to lie but she had no proof like Minamo did. To be honest he rejected her very roughly and it hurt Yukari, but it hurt more so to see that Minamo successfully found a date, and got a second one too.

"I, um, lost his phone number. but he said I was 'quite the catch if I do say so myself'."

Minamo gave Yukari a look that told her she knew she was lying.

"Dammit," she thought to herself.

"Okay you got me, it was terrible, not at first but at the end when I asked him out. he said 'I don't dig crazy chicks', like I'm crazy or something?!"

Minamo burst out laughing.

Yukari frowned.

But she remembered something.

The Bet. And Minamo won.

"As long as she doesn't say anything, I won't either." she thought.

"Well we should get back more

now, it's getting late." Minamo says

"Alright then." Yukari says as they get up and leave.

"I just hope she doesn't remember, or that those people I hit are still around." Yukari says to herself

"And Yukari, I still remember our little bet." Minamo says smiling widely.

"Oh Dammit!" Yukari yells.

Well, there's chapter 3.

Ol' Nyamo seems to have found a date, eh?

More on that in chapter 5 probably.

Next chapter will focus more on Yukari more or less pissing Minamo off.

God help her...

I meant Yukari...


End file.
